Hobbits
by Almighty Trixie
Summary: It all began when one girl hobbit and her friends set out on the most greatest adventures of all time.
1. And so it began

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or any of its Characters.

This is my first Lord of the Rings fan faction so please don't be to harsh with me. Thank you. Now go on and read it.

Oh one more thing don't forget to review!

Summary: It all began when one girl hobbit and her friends set out on the most greatest adventures of all time.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ch. 1:  It all Began…..

"What are you doing here?"

"I don't know for sure, but then again when am I not fallowing you guys around?"

"She has a point you know."

It all started two days ago, or at least I think it was two days ago when Bilbo Baggins all of a sudden left the Shire and then we saw Sam and Frodo leave soon after and that's when my big brother Merry and his friend Pippin fallowed Sam and Frodo. I guess you can say they can't leave their noses out of anyone's business, then again either could I.

"She may have a point but that still doesn't give her a right to be here."

Merry my brother, I don't think likes me to much but then again who ever really likes there younger siblings. I envy my older brother but then again it's because he is older that I envy him. I fallow Merry and Pippin everywhere. For as long as I can remember really and it was because I had no friends in the Shire who would play or tell jokes with so I stuck with them plus it was fun to annoy Merry it was my job after all being his younger sister and all.

"Marron you should go home now"

"Why I want to know where Frodo and Sam are going as much as you and Pip do"

"Please just go home."

After an hour of me crying and begging I got my way I knew I would my big brother was always a sucker to people crying and I love knowing his weak spots…makes me feel victorious.

"Mr. Frodo?"

"That voice, Merry could it be them?"

"Shut up already"

I hate brothers sometimes.

"It's ok Marron he don't mean no harm"

"I know"

Pippin was always nice to me I guess he kind of knew that no one in the Shire talked to me either that or Pippin was just nice to everyone.

"Lets try this way"

I was starting to wonder if we where ever going to find Frodo or Sam maybe I should have stayed home.

"Look Merry its Frodo"

"Hello Frodo"

"What are you guys doing here?"

"You've been in the shires crop again haven't you?"

It was true my brother and Pippin did take stuff from the crop all the time but this time it was because they where hungry not because they had nothing else to do.

"Well if you count the lettuce last week"

"and then mushrooms the week before that"

"Get out!"

"Out of my crops now!"

That's when we all started to run in the opposite direction of the voice mostly because we didn't know what else to do and because well he may have killed us if he caught us.

"Hurry up Marron"

Boy does he get on my nerve a lot but that's when I felt something hard hit me and next thing I knew I was rolling down a hill and then I saw black.

"Marron?"

"Is she dead"

"No she's just hurt"

"Look at the size of that bump"

Did I really hit the ground that hard? My whole body ached but when I started to open my eyes there was this big pair of green eyes in my face.

"She isn't dead"

"We knew that Pip"

"Yeah well she's waking up"

"You know I can hear you"

"Yeah well I told you should have stayed home"

"I think we should get off the road"

Frodo seemed different to me his eyes didn't seem to have the same glee they once had they now looked distant a bit and they looked very scared and tired as well now that I think about it Sam seemed a bit different as well I really couldn't pin point it though.

"Get off the road!"

I did as Frodo advised me to do I fallowed the gang under a tree root that I guess was a good hiding space but what where we hiding from I didn't understand what was going on.

"What are we do…?"

I was cut off by the sound of hoofs above us I didn't know why but my blood turned to ice and the ground underneath us also seemed to turn cold the earth seemed to be scared as well. 

That's when Merry threw something in the other direction to send whatever it was away from us and that's when we all ran I didn't know where we were going but I wasn't going to stay behind with that "thing".

"That black rider was looking from something…or someone"

Frodo didn't say a word in fact I thought Frodo may not have heard him.

"Me and Sam need to get out of the Shire"

It was as if Merry knew what was going on all he did was nod his head. I really didn't understand. All I knew was a few hours ago I was fallowing my brother around to find Sam and Frodo well we found them why cant we just go home now.

That's when we began running. I started to wonder if we where going to go home again. I at least wanted to say bye to my mom and maybe even pack a few things. 

All that could be heard was are deep breathing from running so much. That's when we saw it again…..the black rider. All I knew was I didn't want to be there anymore, I wanted to be in my own bed sleeping. Not running for my life.

"Frodo we can take Huckel Berry Ferry"

"Ok let's make a run for it….on three"

"One"

I was not ready for what lie ahead of us all I knew was we needed to get that ferry it was so close but it looked so far away.

"Two……"

I was so scared I thought everyone could hear my heart beat. All I have to do is make it to the Ferry and I will be ok…I know everything will be ok.

"Three"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tell me what you think. I hope you liked it. ^_^


	2. So where are we going?

Ok here is a new Chapter sorry it took so long to update but my story got frozen and I had to figure a way out of that anyways I hope you like this Chapter I'm a new writer so do be kind ^_^

Ok now go on and read!!!

Chapter 2: Strider

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next thing I can remember is jumping, I don't even remember running at all but I do recall the hard cold floor of the raft that we landed on.

"How far to the next crossing"

"20 miles"

It was quiet after that I don't think anyone wanted to talk that are no one knew what to say. I knew I should keep my mouth shut. Merry was right maybe I should have stayed home. I was so tired and my legs where really sore from running so much and my head still hurt.

"Come on we need to get going before the black riders get here."

Just the sound of these "Black Riders" gave me the chills. It began to rain. I use to like the rain but now it just seemed so….scary. We soon reached a small town I don't recall the name though I think Frodo said something about a Prancing Pony but I tuned everything out for a while so I don't know for sure.

"There" Frodo pointed.

We walked inside a hotel, it was lit up pretty good and there where a lot of men sitting around the tables drinking and talking very loud. They where really big, but then again I was only three feet tall. It kind of looked like the bars back home loud and smelly and well not some where I wanted to be at this hour that was for sure.

"Excuse me"

"Oh, welcome master hobbits"

I forgot how big the outside world was. Well I've never seen it before but I heard about it from all the Old folks and Bilbo use to tell me stories of it all the time.

"Have you seen Gandalf?"

"Hmm…Gandalf"

"Yes"

"Elderly chap, long grey beard"

"Yes, can you please tell him we have arrived"

"Yes well I haven't seen him in four months"

I was lost now and my head was spinning, according to Sam we where to meet Gandalf here. Where was he?

"Lets sit and wait…..he could be running late"

"Ok"

We took a seat towards the middle of the room I was starting to warm up again. Everyone else in this gang of ours was drinking I didn't. I was also to "young" which I highly doubt. I don't think there really is a drinking age in the whole Shire or at least I've never heard of one. 

"Merry"

"Yes Marron"

"Are we going to go home soon?"

No one answered, and I didn't bother to ask again. After about an hour or two I don't remember how much time passed but Frodo seemed really worried about something then again we where all worried but Frodo had this look on his face I know he is the oldest Hobbit in our group and I guess older hobbits have more to worry about but look was different some how he just looked scared and I know I have never seen a Baggins looking scared.

"Pippin…No"

That voice brought me back to reality....and that's when I saw it I didn't believe my eyes but Frodo disappeared into thin air. It was as if he was never there.

"Merry?"

"I don't know…where he went Marron"

We never once looked at each other our eyes where glued to the spot were Frodo once lay.

"Mr. Frodo?"

"Sam?"

"Where did he go?"

Everyone was asking the same question over and over again. Sam looked the most worried that's when we saw him again. Frodo was not alone though he was going some where with the man known as "Strider" or at least that's what the man who owns the place told us.

"Where are they going?"

"What does he want with Frodo?"

That's when we fallowed them. I was doing a lot of fallowing around today and I don't think I like it anymore.

"Ok on three we are going to bust down this door and get Mr. Frodo back"

"Sam do you really think we can take this guy on"

"No but we have to try for Mr. Frodo's sake"

"Sam?"

"Yes Marron"

"What will we use as weapons" I said pointing out that neither I nor Merry not even Pippin had weapons.

"Umm…use your fists"

"Ok I guess that will work against a ranger."

"Merry don't get smart"

"Ok are you ready?"

"One"

"Two"

"Three"

We all pushed at the door that we saw Frodo and this "Strider" guy go into. It was really easy to push open which I thought was nice but also kind of creepy.

"Let him go you scaly wag"

That's when he spoke. He had a deep voice not one that would scare you though it was a warm sounding voice, one that was very welcoming. I couldn't see his face though it was covered by his hood.

"You have a brave heart master hobbit, but it won't save you."

That's all he said as he took Sam's blade, that was pointed at him. That's when we saw Frodo in the corner.

"Mr. Frodo are you ok?"

"Yes Sam I'm ok."

"I know what hunts you"

"You do?" Frodo asked looking blank at what he just said...now that I think about it I don't even know what was haunting us.

"Yes and they know you're here"

"We must come up with a diversion and fast"

Sam and this "Strider" where coming up with a plan or at least that's what I think they where doing. I was to tired to talk anymore and my eyes couldn't stay open much longer. I knew I would drift off soon and that's exactly what I did.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Please Review!!!


	3. Why can't we just go home

****

On to the next chapter oh yeah and thanks for the reviews but don't stop reviewing!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I guess I slept through the night. I awoke the next morning still tired and sore from yesterday. Did yesterday really happen? That's when reality sank it I could feel the hard ground underneath me, but why was I on the ground? Where we not at a hotel last night?

"Marron you awake?"

"Pip...that you?"

"Yeah"

"Yeah I'm awake"

"Good everyone is still asleep and I'm all alone"

"Where are we?"

"Oh...yeah you fell asleep...and we had to get out of there"

"Oh.."

I didn't bother to ask what happened I kind of knew on my own...The Black Riders.

"So. Where are we going...are we going home Pip?"

I knew the answer but I wanted to hear it at least...

"No we are heading towards Rivendalle or so this Striders says"

"I see"

"You want to go home don't you?"

I was shocked that Pippin would ask but then again I guess I did really want to go home so badly that everyone could just see it on my face.

"Yeah"

"Yeah me too"

There was a long silence between us. I didn't know what to say and I don't think he did either, but I liked just being with him he made my heart beat faster and made my face turn red.

"Marron?"

"Yes"

"Are you scared?"

"I...n..o..yeah but I'm still not going home!"

"Don't worry I'm scared too" He giggled.

His eyes showed his fear in a way or maybe I was just seeing things.

"Pippin you have me so don't be to scared ok"

Why did I just say that....what am I thinking great now I've done it he is going to call me a freak and run away.

"And you have me"

Huh? No one has ever...

"Thanks" 

Oh I can feel my cheeks getting warm...Sam someone wake up this is weird.

"Marron are you ok?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Well you hit your head the other day and I was wondering that's all"

"Oh yeah I'm fine"

"That's good"

Oh boy this is weird now I mean he is so nice and perfect and he is sitting there alone....I should tell him I know I should...what will he say what will he do...oh I wish I knew all the answers.

"Umm...Pip?"

"Yes Marron"

Oh he is so wonderful look at his bright green eyes.

"Umm...Can I tell you something and you wont freak out"

"Sure"

Why are you so calm! That's not fair.

"Umm..I..."

I don't think I'm doing this right...What am I doing....Shut up girl....stop staring at him like a fool...

"Yeah Marron?"

Great now he thinks I'm insane.

"Marron!!"

That's great just great... go figure Merry would screw it all up...not that I was going to do it but still....

"You can tell me later ok Marron"

"Ok"

I will do it I have to try at least.

"Yes Merry"

"I think you should go home"

"What?!"

"I don't want you to get hurt"

"Yeah like going home alone is smart"

"She has a point again..."

"Shut up Pippin"

"Don't yell at him"

Why does the brother always have to ruin everything....I can't go home I mean I haven't told Pippin how I feel and I want to see the elves so there!

"We should be heading out Master Hobbits"

This Strider guy creeps me out.

"I don't think the girl should go home"

"WHAT?!" Merry screamed.

"Well...I think the black rider will just go after her I mean he is looking for all of you."

Oh no...now I'm not going home alone.

"Don't worry Maroon I wont let you go home" This Strider guy said to me with this creepy smile.

We started walking for what seems like months but was only really a few days...I didn't eat much I let the others eat more I mean they are guys and I wasn't hungry as much as I use to be. I think I am getting sick but I cant tell Merry or Pippin or anyone because they will all flip out and I don't know what they will do plus I don't want them worrying about me.

"Good-night"

"Night"

I was the last one awake again I don't sleep much anymore either but then again I don't know how the others do I mean the ground is hard and its either hot or cold and its just plain scary out here.

I wonder what everyone is doing at home I wonder if they even know that we are gone. I'm sure the Shire knows about the others but what about me? I'm not a well liked hobbit I don't know why really maybe its because I hang out with the boys and not the girls...or maybe its because I'm loud....I really don't know Pippin and Merry are my only friends and Merry is my brother so that says allot huh.

"Marron what you doing awake?"

" Huh..oh...I can't sleep and you?"

"Same"

I'm glad he woke up I don't like being awake alone.

"Frodo you should really get some sleep"

"Same goes to you Marron"

We sat there not saying much but I soon drifted off into another dreamless sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	4. Oh Marron

Soon after that night I didn't get a chance to talk to Pippin alone for a long time in fact I didn't talk much at all I guess its because everyone seemed to be so tense. Merry and Pippin seemed to be the same as if nothing was going on....but then again they could be just acting that way to lighten things up a bit but who could blame them.

"We will rest here for now"

Rest oh how I love it when I hear those words….

"Marron..."

"Yes"

"Why are you not talking much I mean its not like you at all"

I guess that was true I did always talk alot and it does annoy people but that was my job I mean I was the only girl around usually so...I declared it my job to talk alot.

"I don't know..."

"Yes you do"

"Why do you say that"

"I don't know I just always wanted to say that"

"Oh Merry"

We laughed together for the first time and without fighting.

"We should get a move on"

"But we only just stopped"

"yeah and Mr. Frodo needs some more rest"

"and we haven't had breakfast"

Yeah that was true and it figures my dear Pippin would talk for his stomach even if he was talking to a creepy man like Strider.

"You just ate"

"Yes but that was only first breakfast what about second breakfast"

"I don't think he knows about second breakfast Pip"

I didn't want to disagree with Pippin but there was something about the sky that made me want to leave as soon as possible.

"Marron are you hungry?"

"Huh...oh Sam no save that for later I'm fine"

He gave me a weird look I know what for he was worried that I might be getting sick I mean I was a hobbit and hobbits eat alot and not eating was a sure sign in the Shire that you where either really sick or just going crazy when I think about it I really do miss the Shire...but to tell someone this would be a sure ticket home and I haven't been a hero yet so there was no way I was going to go home now.

We walked and did some talking but not much for we where all really tired and I was getting hungry but I didn't want to stop walking and eat for I had a bad feeling about this place I don't recall the name Strider told us but I knew it wasn't good news.

"I think we should stop and rest here for we have been walking for about three hours straight"

"Ok we will stop for now" agreed Merry.

"No!"

Everyone just stared at me like I was crazy I could tell they where all tired and so was I but I didn't want to stop...something wasn't right.

"Marron please"

"No I don't want to stop"

"We are all really tired"

"I don't...want to stop..please Merry just a little more"

I was near tears but I knew no matter what we would be stopping but I don't blame them for wanting to I was really tired and hungry and I knew that they must be as well.

"Marron don't worry we will set off again but only after we rest and eat"

"Ok I guess I can use a good rest as well"

Sam made the food as he always did and Strider went off somewhere I'm not sure where but I didn't really care to ask.

"Here you go Marron some hot fresh food"

"Thanks Sam"

Everyone ate and talked with one and other I stayed quiet through dinner for I was wondering what this weird feeling was in the pit of my stomach and it wasn't the food that Sam had just made it was one of those creepy feelings you get when something wrong is about to happen but you can't pin point it.

"Night"

That was the last words I heard everyone say to each other and I knew I would be awake alone tonight for I know I wouldn't sleep a wink in this horrid place it was really creepy as if the wind talked to the trees and then ground under me seemed to move as if it was going to eat me at any given time and I don't know how the others slept on the cold ground but then again one can't be picky at times like these...

"_On this path to a new world I may be scared but when I look at the stars I feel at ease..."_

I started to sing to calm me down and to keep me awake for I was getting really tired...but there was no way I was sleeping no way...I mean the bushes keep moving and it seems to me that they are talking to each other and I keep hearing all these other creepy noises around me... oh how I wish someone would wake up...maybe I should throw a stick at Pippin....


	5. Black Riders again

**__**

Thanks for all the reviews guys it makes me feel all good inside! Keep them coming and I will keep this story coming ^_^

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

As the wind began to change I was still deciding whether or not to throw the danm stick...I think I will....on the count of three...

"One...Two...Three.." 

There was a thump...but it didn't sound to me like a Pippin thump on the head because I know what a Pippin thump sounds like..I mean I do love him...and I know these things...but why is the bush moving...oh its jus the wind...keep thinking this...just keep thinking its the wind and it will be ok...

Where is Pippin...did I really lose them...did they leave me while I was looking the other way or when I was taking a quick nap....

Oh here they come I can hear there footsteps now coming down the path...I was worried there for a moment...I guess they just went to get some food

"Merry you scared me I thought you....."

"AHHH!! YOU'RE NOT MY BROTHER!!!!"

It was the black riders...and he had a stick in his hand...crap...me and my stupid ideas with sticks...note to self never throw sticks again....

"What do you want...I don't have anything that you want I swear!" 

Why are they surrounding me...when was there....one...two...nine oh my what did I do now..should I yell no that would only put Pippin and the others in harms way and I can't do that not to the ones I love......

"You stay away you I'm warning you and you...and you!...I know....how to beat people up..."

Forget this there are way to many of them and only one of me and I haven't even got a chance to tell Pippin yet...

"PIPPIN!!!"

So much for keeping them safe.

"What?!"

"HELP ME!!"

Usually when someone yells in terror like I am that means HELP!

"Was that Marron?"

"I think it was Merry."

"Oh I wonder what's wrong now.."

"Maybe she is stuck in a tree again."

"Oh yeah good point Sam."

"Do you remember that."

"Yeah it took us all day just to get her down."

I hate this...there getting closer and they have swords...what do I have nothing..nothing at all...I'm a poor little girl..why would they want to hurt me I didn't do anything to them that's not fair...and my so called "Friends" are not helping me at all...

"We might as well go and help her."

"Yeah might as well." Sam sighed..."Girls."

Danm these things are slow...then again Strider did say the where not amongst the living or the dead...so what the hell are they...and if there looking for something can I be what they want...and is that the reason Strider didn't let me go home....this really sucks!

"Leave me alone please!!"

"GET AWAY FROM HER!!"

Pippin! Merry! Sam! and Frodo! thank god! I knew they would save me......that was way to close though I will beat them up later but right now I'm just so greatful that they are here and that they are my friends.

"Marron why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"I tried to but..you just think I'm lying when I scream help."

"Do you blame us...the whole tree thing doesn't help."

"Oh yeah true."

That's when we where cut off they where so close...and they smelt bad...

Merry and Pippin went first but where tossed aside fast as if they where no threat...I guess we weren't none of us I mean we are three feet tall....Sam went next he got at least one hit in...and then it was my turn...I think we are protecting Frodo...I feel as if I have to..something is telling me too...its him they want I just know it..

"Marron...don't!" Merry screamed.

I had to I just had...I had to save them they came for me and now I will do it for them...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**__**

Dun Dun… what will happen next…..


	6. Will everything be ok

****

Yay! New chappie is up. 

Thanks for all the review I really am trying hard he he keep them coming though!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**__**

Ch.6:

That's when I felt a sharp pain against my left side..was it their sword no...I don't want to die..not now not before I tell him...

"Marron!!"

Was Merry yelling at me...where we at home again...was I going to see my mom again was I going to see him again the love of my life..

"Marron please talk to me!"

"Frodo get out of there!"

No..help Frodo..someone...help...me..

"Argh!"

Who was that...why can't I see...Where is Merry...is he ok...

"Merry...where are you?"

"I'm right here next to you."

"Are you ok?"

"Yes...don't worry about me you just keep still ok."

Was my brother crying I have never seen him cry or in this case heard him cry but why was he crying....was he crying because of me...did I make him mad again....or is it because...

"Merry are you mad at me again?"

"No you silly girl...I'm just so worried about you."

"I'm sorry Merry I have just been a pain to you all this time."

"No..don't say that your the greatest sister anyone could ask for."

"Thanks..and you are the bestest brother out there."

I smiled at him I was so happy he was with me..but...what about Pippin and Sam and Frodo...where they ok?

"FRODO!!"

"AHH!"

What was going on....Frodo...what is happening I can't get up the pain...in my side..please get up Marron you can do it you need to help out your friends...you need to help them....they always help you no matter what you have....

I tried to get up but when I did...all I saw was Darkness and felt a sharp pain in my side.

***

I felt a damp wetness on my forhead, I was trying to focus my eyes...and at the same time I was trying to figure out what happened last night.

"Marron?"

"Mmm...what?"

"Oh thank god you have been out for hours."

"I have?"

"Yeah.."

"Pippin?! Is that really you?"

My eyes where now focused to the light I could see very well that it was Pippin...his bright green eyes and his warm smile he there...by my side.

"Yes its me I'm here."  


I sighed in relief to hear his voice again to know it wasn't a dream, but where was Merry and the others?

"Where's everyone?"

"Well...Sam and Merry are asleep and Strider is keeping watch."

"Where is Frodo?"

"An elf came and took him about an two hours ago."

"What?!"

"Yeah..he was stabbed badly in the last battle..and was looking really bad."

Great I can't do anything right I try to help my friends and that doesn't work...I can't even tell Pippin I love him and...

"So we let him go off with some elf?"

"Yeah."

"Ok?"

"Well Strider knows her."

Oh I guess it's ok...

"But where right behind them and are going to meet him in Rivendalle."

"Who is she?"

"Some girl..I guess they are and "Item"."

"Oh."

Oh my...I don't know if I trust this idea.

"How do you feel?"

"Better."  
"Can you stand?"

I tried to get up but something kept me down...

"I didn't think so...you where badly hurt."

I looked down to see a big bruise still forming on my left side...it looked gross... but why was my shirt pulled up?

"Why..?"

"Oh sorry I was putting this on.."

He dropped the cloth he had in is hands...I'm assuming he was using it as a bandage.

"It's ok." I blushed.

"I'm really sorry...I'm so sorry Marron I didn't mean..."

"It's ok...I don't mind..I mean....it means alot." 

That's when I took a good look at the wound on my side it wasn't a direct hit with the sword it looked as if the Rider just hit me with his sword..but why did it leave such a wound...It was blood red....and it looked like one huge rash..but grosser...

"Why..."

I spoke out not realizing it...

"Strider says that its because he hit you with a mortal blade and that why you can't yet walk."

"I see.."

I guess Pippin saw me looking down at my wound or why would he have told me I guess he knew what I was asking.

"Are you sure you are ok?"

"Hmm..Yes I'm ok thanks."

"Ok because you know...I will do whatever it takes to make you better."

"Thank you" I blushed again.

"Umm...you should put this on." He said handing me the bandage.

"Can...you...put it on for me?"

Oh my cheeks I can feel them getting hot I bet there red hot looking.

"Yes I will help you out my Princess Marron." He said laughing at me.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	7. What is to come

****

Thanks to all the reviews guys it means a lot! I hope you like this chapter I had a hard time writing it so do review nicely.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~

Ch.7

We both laughed and that's when he started to come near me...this is so weird...

"Ok lift up your shirt...I mean...where the wound is..not in that way I mean..."

"I know Pip it's ok." I smiled.

He then touched my skin right above the wound and started to bandage it...his hands where warm and soft and I could hear his soft breathing oh how I long for him to love me the way I love him....

"All done."

"Thank you." I smiled.

"Anything for you Marron." he tilted his head and smiled.

Oh...I'm blushing again.

"Marron!"

Merry screamed before jumping onto me for one big hug.

"Oh thank god I was so worried I thought....but that doesn't matter your ok!"

"Yes I am thanks you guys." I smiled I could feel the tears welling up.

"Oh Marron I'm so glad you're ok."

I was glad to be ok I mean I could be dead...well we all could have been dead but we are all here and where all ok...expect...Frodo...I wonder how Sam is holding up I mean I hope he is ok..and I hope Frodo is ok...

"Where is Sam?"

"Oh he is still sleeping."

"Oh I see."

"Don't worry to much about him he will be ok."

"I know..its just.."

"Don't worry Marron everything will be ok."

I can't help it I have been a worry wart since the day I was born its just the way I am....So no matter what Merry says I know I am going to worry anyways because well they are my friends and....I don't know what else to do but worry.

"Merry when are we going to set off again to find Frodo?"

"Soon...well as soon as Strider gets back I mean."

"Where did he go?"

"Well if you really wanted to know you could ask the man himself."

"STRIDER!"

"That's my name that it is."

"Yeah it is your name."

"Yes it is."

"OK! We get it his name is Strider now can we get a move on."

"Wake Sam and we shall set off."

"Will it be into the sunset."

"No."

"Go ahead ruin my dreams see if I care."

"Ok I will."

"Grah...You suck." I said before we got everything ready to set off again.

We woke a very sleepy Sam it was as if he hasn't slept in a few days but then again no one really has got any good amount of sleep. I felt bad waking him but we really needed to be going if we where to make it to Riverndalle soon. I still couldn't walk so I had to ride the one horse we had... well it was Striders but still. We walked for a while then we took a break and then right away again we where walking. 

When we would break I could start to feel my legs again and very slowly I got my power to walk again so the horse finally got a break too. I thought it was nice of the horse to carry me all that way so I gave him one of my carrots and that right there gave me one of the best ideas I think I have ever had. I couldn't tell Pippin how I feel because well:

1. I always get tongue tied and 

2. People ALWAYS interrupted me. 

So I thought that I could write it down...but not just any note. It was going to be a note of my Love and it would be written on one of Pippins favorite foods. Carrots.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~

**__**

Will Marron finally tell Pippin? Find out next time on Hobbits!


	8. We made it

**__**

Well I thought I would update again…well I like this chappie its interesting.

Well go on and read it!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ch.8

So I took out one of my other carrots from my bag. I sat down away from everyone so I could do it in peace....I took out the carving knife my father had given me a while back and I started to carve into the carrot "I love you." I hope...he doesn't freak out and run away and never talk to me again...that would....really be bad.

After a while of me perfecting my art onto the carrot I decided it looked good. I got up and decided I was going to walk right over to Pippin and say...well nothing...just give him the carrot that's all I have to do then walk away and...let it go from there. Oh I hope this is the right thing to do.

"Pippin?"

"Yes Marron?"

"Umm would you like a carrot...I have a few extra and I know how you like them so..."

"Sure thanks Marron." He smiled and took the carrot I was handing him.

This is it the moment I have been waiting for.... I did it! I told him how I felt and ....I wonder what will happen....will it be good or will it be....That's when he took a bite of the carrot...my carrot of love....he didn't even look at it...my hard work...I finally get the courage....and of course...nothing goes right for me.

"Pippin!"

"What did I do now?"

Did I just yell his name out loud...

"Umm nothing I...never mind."

"Ok..?"

Oh that was way to close....oh well I will just have to tell him myself or something like that.

"Marron we are on the move again."

"Ok I'm about ready to go."

Yet again we where walking and talking and...well everything we have been doing for the past two days...I was starting to believe we where never going to make it to see Frodo and I really wanted to see if he was ok and Sam was really starting to look bad as if he was going crazy.

It got colder as we got out of the forest and I didn't feel all to well....Where we ever going to make it there...? That was all I could think of the entire time we where walking.

"We are close."

"Strider?"

"Yes...?"

"How close...because you said that about....five hundred miles ago!!"

"Oh...well we are about three miles away now."

"Oh ok that's better."

Thank you!! We are almost there and we can eat and sleep and...I don't know but I'm so happy.

"YES!"

"Marron are you ok?"

"Yes Merry I'm just so happy we are almost there!"

"We all are."

"Sam we are almost there...we are almost to Frodo!"

"Yes Marron we are."

We walked a bit more and I could see a city of some sort it was.....there was no word to how pretty it was it was like a place you could only see in your dreams. I was in a daze when Strider told us to stay close...how could a place this beautiful be dangerous.

"Welcome to Riverndalle Master Hobbits of the Shire."

A handsome young lad with long blonde hair and ice blue eyes and with pointed ears said to us with is perfect white smile he had to be and elf...I had always wanted to see the elf's just like Sam it was what me and Sam had in common we would always talked about how it would happen....this was nothing like what we had ever dreamed of.

"Young Lady?"

"Hmm yes?"

"Would you please fallow me."

"Why where are we going?"

"Well to clean you up and then you can see your friend."

"Why do I have to go away from Merry?"

"Young Lady please.."

"No I don't want to go alone."

"Marron! Just go with the Elf."

"But Merry."

"No butt's just go!"

That's when the elf lady took me by the hand and dragged me away from my friends into another part of the city....This time I was all alone.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	9. Love is all that is on this girls mind

Hi!! Again sorry for the long wait…but I was not allowed on the computer so you know…this Chapter is a bit short but I have been busy too so please bare with me.

Thank you all for your kind reviews they mean a lot to me and if I keep getting them I will keep writing!! 

Well what are you waiting for go and read!

* * *

Me and this elf boy..who by the way I did not like he looked like a girl and he just made me mad all around..I mean he took me away from my love my life and my brother come on who would like him plus he looked like a girl and that's just plain weird.

"We are almost there"

"hmm ok"

I didn't know what to say I mean this place was so big and so pretty with all the colors and the feeling was...a funny feeling but those funny feelings that feel good...ok my thoughts are really running away from me...

"This way please."

This elf man/girl was annoying with his high and mighty voice and crap he makes me mad...well I wouldn't hate him so much if he didn't take me away from my Pippin so there!!!

"Excuse me miss this way."

"Oh...well.."

That's when I no longer going to stay with this elf boy so I did what all girls do best....I ran away.

"What the hell am I doing."

I didn't know where I was going I just kept going I was looking for Merry or Pippin or someone...someone to be with so I wasn't alone in this place because the good funny feeling was going away...I guess I was wrong to run away but what else was I to do I have to tell Pippin how I feel and me being away from him doesn't help me with it does it? No so there...why am I yelling at myself in my head...oh stop it.....

"Where do you think they took your sister?"

"I don't know but I'm sure she is safe."

"Well she seemed like she was scared."

"Pip you worry to much."

"Yeah well your sister is important to me."

"Yeah me too and I'm not worrying about it."

WAIT!!! IS THAT MERRY AND PIPPIN!!

"I know Merry but...I think something is on her mind."

"There is always something on that girls mind Pip and I have never been able to tell what the hell it is."

"Yeah true."

"So stop worrying about it."

"Ok I will try not to worry so much."

"Good."

Oh my!! yes I have always wanted to know what they talked about when they where alone like this...but now that I know its about me sometimes that's kind of creepy but Pippin oh Pippin...wow...I never realized the size of this place and how come they don't have to clean up all they have to do is sit her in this nice garden...and how did I end up here I guess I was thinking so much that I didn't think enough about where I was going...oh well destiny to be with Pippin is a sure sign now!!


End file.
